The Legend of Omni
by David.M.Donson
Summary: Oren is an ordinary boy in a peaceful tribe when he is suddenly thrust into an adventure beyond his imagination! With his companions and armed with new found powers it is up to him to put an end to the evil of the land and establish peace among the tribes
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Omni**

**The Chosen One**

**Prologue**

It was a cold dark night, with hardly a breath of wind. The dark sky was as black as coal with the moon shining brightly, illuminating the ground with silver light. Upon a desert there lay a sleeping tribe. All but a select few were not asleep. On watch shift. Here and there, there were fires shining brightly, giving warmth to the chilly air. Gradually as the night wore on, a cloud dark as night covered the moon. Then a sudden wind picked up the wind howled and its bitterness put out all the fires. Absolute darkness fell on the desert plain. The men guarding the camp cowered, for a chill had descended upon the camp and fear wormed into all the hearts of all living creatures. The horses reared and animals scurried. Then all the humans in the camp woke up screaming in cold sweat. Cries pierced the air as the sky suddenly writhed and squirmed with life as creatures of darkness appeared and descended upon their helpless victims. Dakkana they were called, the spirits of utmost evil. The men of the tribe of fire rushed out with weapons and archerers shot at the dakkana. But they had no effect on the creatures of evil. They swarmed down and they entered into the bodies of the people. The Leader of the fire tribe came out wielding a torch of fire… Flaremore was his name and the last of his tribe he took a stand against his own possessed people controlling the flames to do his will, before he too was possessed by the leader of the Dakkana and he became known thereafter as Darklam. Thus the tribe of fire was consumed and the Nation of Darkness came to be.

The Possessed tribe under the will of the Dakkana Gained great powers and soon all people throughout the land. And war tore the land until all were vanquished or enslaved by the Tribe. Except for one clan, the Kingdom of Light that resisted and enrolled other tribes and fought to free the people from The Nation of Darkness.

In the kingdom of light when all hope was lost a Prophesy was made that the Protector would give some of his own powers into a baby at birth and he or she would save the clans of the creatures of darkness, the Dakkana, and free them of the Nation of Fire!

Then ten years later a baby boy was born.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

The forest was quiet except for the occasional song of a bird during which a boy of about 15 years of age was creeping through the underbrush.

Oren crept forward as quickly as he could. His palm tingled with anticipation of the hunt. Today he would prove his strength and skill to his clan by hunting and killing a grizzly bear! Oren drew his bow and strung it in one swift, fluid motion. Just as he had done so many times before. Then silently stalking across the forest floor he spots his prey: A large female bear.

Oren would have liked to have to not have to hunt the female bear as especially if they have a cub hiding, the females are the most ferocious bears and he didn't want to have to hurt any cub. But he must put that behind him now, this is just about him and his prey.

He calmed himself and drew in three deep breaths and shivered in the autumn chill.

_This is it _he thought. He then drew three arrows and knocked one and kept the other two ready in his hand. He took one last deep breath, raised the bow and fired!

"It is time!" The words were spoken by a short, muscular woman known as the healer and magician of the forest clan.

"It is time" repeated Angela "for the boy to know his fate, he must perform The Test late this afternoon after he has returned from the hunt of going into manhood" she finished.

"I guess you're right" replied a fierce, muscular man wearily.

"We will prepare for the test as soon as possible. But until he gets back from his hunt we can do nothing else."

"When he comes back make sure he is ready"

"I will" replied Talon

The arrow flew across the clearing and buried itself in the bears back. The bear reared back roaring. But before it had time to react Oren had knocked his second arrow and sent it flying across the clearing but missing the bear it buries into the soft bark of a tree. The bear was now charging him as Oren shot a third arrow at the bear and hit her square in the chest. Oren had just enough time to throw himself aside as the bear hurled herself, claws flashing at the spot where he once occupied. Breaking his fall with a roll Oren leaped up and stowed his bow. Picking up his spear, he advanced on the bear and started to circle her. The bear bared its teeth and followed his movements through blood shot eyes. Blood oozed from her arrow wounds. Keeping his eyes on the bear and with his spear at the ready, Oren contemplated his options. Should he charge the bear with the spear or he could hurl it like a javelin or just wait for the bear to make her move. In his mind he narrowed down the options and chose one and he took it. So, without any more hesitation Oren aimed the spear and hurled it at the bear. The bear, caught off her guard didn't have any time to react and roared in pain as the spear pierced her stomach. The bear snarling swept the spear out of her flesh. Oren acting fast drawed his 12 inch hunting knife and charged the bear, he lashed out and cut the bears side. Bellowing with rage the bear slashed Oren's shoulder, ripping his skin and muscle and gushing out blood. Oren cried out, falling back. The bear reared back, prepared to make the kill, plunged down on Oren. Oren rolled aside and felt a searing pain in his back as one of the bear's claws snagged the back of his tunic cutting his back. Jumping up he dodged the bears snapping jaws. Then jabbing up, he stabbed the bears flesh. Retreating quickly he surveyed the bears wounds.

_I almost got her _he thought. Snarling, and with her eyes ablaze the bear charged. Oren, tired at this point, wasn't fast enough and the bear smashed into him, but not before Oren slashed her neck killing her. With a final grunt she slumped onto the ground. Dead.

_It is done_ thought Oren. _The task is complete_. But for some reason he felt no joy for his great kill. A bush rustled, startled Oren looked up and saw two fierce eyes staring at him from a bush. He saw fear in those eyes. _No wonder she was so fierce and desperate _he thought _she was protecting her cub_. Then suddenly waves of guilt washed over him with a little feeling of remorse. He shook his head to clear his mind, and he set about the task of carrying home the bear.

_The preparations are done_ thought Talon. _So now we wait_ Talon casted his eyes towards the edge of the forest. _He should be back by now, I hope he is OK_. He saw movement at the edge of the tree line. Straining his eyes to see better, Talon saw a small dark figure dragging something large behind him. "Oren's back!" hollered Talon. He rushed forward to help Oren with his load. "Good job" exclaimed Talon as he saw the big bear Oren was half carrying, half dragging. "There's something special that's going to happen later today" Told Talon.

"What's happening?" queried Oren

"Ah, I cannot tell you" replied Talon.

"Probably some more warrior training" reasoned Oren

"No" replied Talon. He then observed Oren's wounds and said "Go see Angela about those wounds. I'll see to bringing this beast to camp"

"Yes Master" said Oren before dashing off into the camp. Talon watched him go hoping he wasn't the Chosen One. _He is such a nice boy_ he thought _Only the Test will tell_.

Oren was lying on his good side in Angelina's medicine hut. Listening to her muttering and wincing as she slathers salves and poultice pastes on his wounds. "There" she exclaimed. "All done. A good thing to that I was able to heal your wounds. It just wouldn't do for you to be injured for The Test!" She announced.

"The Test! I'm doing the Test!" cried Oren happily.

"Yes" replied Angela. Oren without hesitation leaped up bursting with energy, excitement and as well some nervousness he stampeded out of the hut. (The Test is a test of magical powers and skill. It also is a contest and way to know who the Chosen One is. Usually all adolescences have the Test at ages 17 – 19. But if you show great potential and skill or show any signs of being the chosen one than there is an exception for being younger.) As Oren came out of the tent he saw some of his friends practice fighting with wooden staffs with a group of girls crowded around.

"Hey guys" called Oren bounding up to them. "What did you guys kill on your hunt to manhood?"

"I caught a buffalo boasted Kani, winking at the girls.

"Well I got a deer" said Yakama.

One of the girls, Eva, called "what did you kill Oren?"

Oren felt his face go hot as he regarded the girl whom he had liked for years.

"I killed a Karmas Grizzly mother bear protecting her cub!"

Everyone gasped.

Kani speaking up said scoffing "yeah right and you expect us to believe you!"

"I believe him" spoke up Eva

"And so you should' said a gruff voice from behind Oren. Oren wheeled around saw Talon. Talon said "Oren, it is time for you to get ready for the Test!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Test**

Oren quickly said goodbye to his friends before he was hustled off by Talon

"Good luck Oren!" called Eva "May the Protector be with you."

"Hurry up Oren, we don't have all day now!" called Talon over his shoulder now a few paces ahead.

"Sorry sir I'm coming" apologized Oren to Talon as he ran to catch up."

Walking quickly they entered a large tent with guards posted near the stadium. Once inside Talon started instructing Oren while helping him prepare for the battle of the Test.

"When the test begins you will be pledged to the Protector and must prove your faith in a task and then allow him into you." explained Talon.

"If you pass and accept these things you will receive the staff of light and must fight one of the elite guards, not a death match, mind you but to prove if you are the One. Oren it is in my opinion that you are the one especially after your performance earlier today. When you are fighting you must be true to yourself and believe that the Protector will be with you no matter what. And remember Oren the armour of light!"

During this time Talon had been fixing on padded armour and helmet.

The golden sun, near its setting point shone brightly, its golden rays illuminating the stadium in gold splendour as it is filling up with people. Excitement buzzed the air for this was extraordinary for a boy this young taking the test and with such potential. Soon everyone was seated. Then, drum beats began the ceremony. Grizzly, the clan leader stepped out with Angela.

"Today, my clan is a very special day. Today a boy that was prophesied to be special when he was born and you have watched over as he grew up is going to perform the Test!" announced Grizzly. The crowd cheered. "And now welcome Oren as he performs the pledge of faith before he takes the test." Music sounded and two great doors opened and Oren stepped out.

"Step forward Oren" instructed Grizzly. "Do you Oren son of Shane of the Kingdom of light accept to follow the Protector and swear allegiance and service to this kingdom" Grizzly recited.

"I do" vows Oren.

"Then by the power invested in me I now welcome you as Omni, warrior of our kingdom." The crowd cheered their approval.

"And now, Omni must perform the TEST!" roared Grizzly.

Grizzly and Angela stepped off into the stands. The large oak doors boomed as the latch was unbolted and started to slowly open outwards. Silence hung in the air as Oren now Omni turned towards the double doors.

Silence.

Then a barrage of drum beating erupted in the air as a giant of a man blasted out of the doors, running at inhuman speed. It was one of the elite guards, the strongest, toughest and most highly skilled in combat warriors. Some even, rumours tell, can wield combat magic. This guard was dressed in black armour with a blood red cape billowing out behind him. He wielded in one hand a sharp, sleek spear and in the other a black long sword. His long strides quickly decreased the space between them. Fear struck into Omni's soul like cold clammy hands gripping his innards.

Quickly, he looked around for a weapon he could use. When, suddenly a Golden Staff fell out of the sky and buried itself into the ground by his feet. _**The Staff of Light! **__But how am I supposed to fight the elite guard, when he can kill me in one move. _Then he remembered what Talon had said, _"Trust in the Protector and remember the armour of light."_ Making silent plea to the Protector to help him, he returned his focus to the warrior in front of him, just as the guard launched his spear at him. Omni ducked to the left. The spear, missing him just barely, pierces the spot he was occupying just moment ago. He has no time to recover before the guard is on him. Omni ducks the first swing and jumps back, out of range of the blade of the sword. The crowd gasped as the Guard swiftly lunged forward his sword pointed at Omni's chest but Omni spun the staff knocking aside the sword and swinging at the guard's midsection, but Omni swiped only air. _What is with this? I thought it would be harder than this. Wait. He's only toying with me! Well I will show him all I've got!_

With this in mind he blocked, parried and struck with all his strength, fighting with all his speed. His staff and arms a blur he fought the guard. But the guard just continued to stop everything Omni threw at him.

Tired to near collapsing, Omni started to grow frustrated. Finally, to finish him off, the guard with his free hand palm outward murmured some weird language under his breath and a with a flash of brilliant purple light Omni was thrown backwards through the air and landed twenty feet away. Feeling Sore Omni got up. When, suddenly it dawned on him what Talons words had meant and he quickly asked the Protector for strength and protection. Then the guard, striding towards him, raised his hand and muttered again something under his breath and a ray of purple light flew at Omni. But with an air of defiance Omni stood in a protective stance and willed and trusted the power of the Protector to shield him. Then suddenly the rays of the sun focused on him and a bubble of light surrounded him just as the purple streak of light struck him. Suddenly a flash of fire and light filled the stadium and as the light gradually grew dim, and everyone saw Omni still standing, eyes ablaze with light shining around him and the staff held in front of him, flames licking at the wood but not harming either him or the wood. The crowd gasped with amazement as they took in the sight of their saviour.

**The Chosen One! **

Then he rushed the guard, his flaming staff a blur of motion. But soon he was falling back again and his strokes were quickly becoming sluggish until he collapsed again, exhausted. Then with his last reserve of strength and energy, he uttered "karata" and twirled the staff of light, he jabbed at the guard that was striding towards him his sword raised. And another blast of gold blinded everyone as a ball of light streaked at the guard, blasting him into the stands. Shocked silence reigned before the crowd erupted into happy chaos.

Omni sat on his bed in his bed, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. He shook his head to wake himself up. He started to undo his armour and wincing. His body felt all sore from his battle. It had felt like a boulder crashing into him whenever the guard attacked. Once the armour was off he quickly dressed his wounds and then sat that there, shocked in wonder. He examined his hands.

After the crowd had calmed down. Grizzly had gotten up and announced Omni as the Chosen One and gave him his blessing before Angela got up. Once Angela had gotten up to the podium silence filled the stadium. And Angela had launched into a speech.

"Around a few years before Omni's birth twenty years ago, I had a great Prophesy that in our time of great need the protector would give some of his own powers into a baby at birth and he or she would save our land of the creatures of darkness, the Dakkana, and free us of the Nation of Fire! And now the Prophesy has been fulfilled! I have been recently enlightened by the Protector that the Chosen One must, after his training of course, fulfil his destiny and on a Quest must seek for help. Of course he will not go alone; he will be aided by a senior warrior and a fellow new recruit. The senior warrior has been chosen to be Talon, but the other warrior still has yet to be chosen."

Angela stepped down and once again grizzly had gotten up and spoke once more in closing

"And now we must return to our jobs and get ready for war!" The crowd went wild and the frenzy slowly died down as everyone gradually left.

After remembering this Omni felt the weariness take a toll on his body and he gradually fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Under Training**

Omni woke up to daylight streaming into his tent through a gap in the closed flap. Feeling exhausted and drained he got up. Suddenly a wave of nausea over took him and he sat down hard on his bed until the dizziness went away. Then slowly he got up again and wearily got dressed. Then he peered out of the tent before going outside. For a moment as he took a step outside the sun blinded him. Once his eyes had adjusted he quickly washed his face at the well. When he looked up he suddenly realized that he was surrounded by his friends.

"Hey, Omni. His friend Daniel called. "That was pretty awesome what you did a few days ago. The chosen One you? Wow, I wish I could be the chosen one – "

"wait" interrupted Omni. "A few days ago…, how long have I been sleeping?"

"This is the beginning of the second day since you performed the Test." replied Kani with a contempt edge to his voice. Omni recoiled, hurt. "What's gotten into you lately Kani?" asked Omni.

"Oh, he has just gotten jealous that he is not The Chosen One" spoke up Eva. "That was pretty amazing what you did out there though Omni. You were able to defeat an elite guard"

Omni had to turn away quickly in order for her not to see him blushing. Mastering his feelings he turned around to say something in reply, only to notice the same elite guard that he faced during the Test weave his way through the crowd of fans towards him.

"Hello my name is Gorgon, Captain of the Elite Guard. I believe we have not yet met properly." Spoke the guard named Gorgon. He held out his hand to Omni.

"Uh, uh h hi nice to meet you Gorgon." stammered Omni.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly. But we have no time. I have come to enhance your training before you head out on your Quest. It is my duty to make sure you are the finest warrior in swordsmanship, archery, hand to hand combat, staff handler and knife thrower in our ranks. To do this I must train you like a elite guard just at a quickened pace. Now if you come with me I will take you to the guard training grounds."

With these words he finished his speech and led Omni away from his friends. Gorgon led Omni through the city. Soon they passed out of the tent section where the warriors-in-training live. Walking through the open gate they passed the Great outer wall. They then quickly cut through the poor section with tumble down buildings to the low and flat buildings.

As they walked up the hill the buildings grew taller but still with flat roofs. Although between the great buildings there were shops and houses. The city was built on a hill with a high wall protecting the outskirts.

The city was strategically built with the higher you went up the higher the buildings were so that in war the warriors could shoot down on the enemy. There are seven levels of the city, the warrior training area outside the walls of the city to have open space to train and protect the outskirts.

This is also where the guards live, then inside the great wall there is the poor level than another wall where the army live. Then there are the shops and trading district. Then beyond another wall there is the average people. Then there is the rich and archery living courters. Then the last is the Fortress of light and the stronghold of the elite and high standing officers.

It was in the fortress and grounds in which Gorgon and Omni sought the advanced training area. Once they arrived they began the process of getting Omni trained and prepared for a test of Omni's fighting skills.

Thus a gruelling regime of training followed. Omni had to learn how to shoot with blurring speed and pinpoint accuracy on moving and stationary targets up to 1000 yards away. Although Omni was already a fairly good archerer he had to be able to shoot an enemy in the heart from thousands of yards away. On top of archery Omni practiced knife throwing and javelin hurling.

The many other types of combat he trained on was hand-to-hand combat, sword-play, staff handling and being able to use a multitude of weapons. Omni would get up in the morning, stretch, and then do an acrobatic workout. After breakfast he would practice in the range. Then after a short lunch Omni would practice fighting skills with his teachers.

During these fighting lessons Omni would practice new moves on wooden poles and dummies. Then for practice he would fight with these moves in less experiences warriors before have to fight and be critiqued by his teacher, Gorgon. Briefly before dinner he would be left to meditate with the protector and exercise his newfound power. Finally after dinner there would be a test of the days efforts an all exercises and he would do some heavy-lifting exercise before going to bed.

His teachers found Omni a quick learner and the fact that he had had basic and semi-advanced training in the most part of some of the types of training, he was able to fly by the training courses.

2 | Page


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Quest**

It was on the morning of the Monday of the third week that Omni was pulled out of training. He had been practicing with his bow on the archery practice range when a servant in a flowing robe hurried up to him.

"Sir, I am sorry but you must come with me to the counsel room immediately!" spoke the man in a hushed tone.

"Of course" replied Omni "but what is this about?" Omni questioned.

"I am truly sorry but I cannot tell you, you will find out when you get there…"

With that the man hurried of beckoning with a flap of his hand. Shrugging Omni hurried of after him. He was led out of the training area and back into the city. He was then ushered into a large building at the center of the city.

"They are waiting for you, please go in." murmured the servant as he hustled along on his own way.

Slightly nervous and uncertain of what was about to happen Omni pushed the heavy wooden double doors open. Having entered a dark candle lit room it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. The room he was in was large with a huge round table in the center. On the table were several volumes of ancient books and scrolls. Seated around the table were the silhouettes of people. A booming voice echoed out of the darkness, "Omni, come in and sit down".

Slightly rattled Omni rushed to the empty seat and sat down. Looking around he noticed that seated around the table were Grizzly and the council members along with Angela, Talon and… Eva? Confused and disoriented Omni shot her a quizzical look and then spoke,

"So… what am I doing here? What is this all about?"

For the next several hours Omni was enlightened about the situation of life outside of the clan and around the world. The council addressed how grave their clan's situation is and how they are dependent on him.

"I do not understand how am I to help in all of this? I am just one person!"

"We are not sure but we know that you must embark on a perilous quest, a journey to gather all the other clans and to enlist help from other creatures for our cause. Now that you, the chosen one have been found we can now make our move. It is our hope that the sight of you will unite all our clans, and that the dragons will join us in the final war of this world. On this journey

You will be tempted, tested, and in huge danger, we also hope that along this journey you will discover how to use, control and grow within your newfound power."

In a timid squeak Omni said "but what if I am too afraid to do this, what if I do not want to do this?"

One of the council members turned a piecing gaze on Omni and pounded the table,

"I am afraid you have very little choice, this is what the Protector has called you to do, and it is your destiny. If you turn away from your path then our world will continue to spiral down towards chaos and despair. It is your choice if you follow your destiny, but remember the Protector will always be with you, watching over you and guiding your way. All you must do is trust in him to protect you and nothing will stand against you."

Another council member spoke up,

"Also as mentioned at the end of your Test, you won't be travelling alone, Talon will be with you as well as a fellow companion… Eva!"

Shocked Omni glanced at Eva, open mouthed in shock.

Grizzly then stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Now you know what your duty is, you will leave on your journey in two days. Until then you will prepare for it by gathering the necessary things you need, saying your goodbyes and receiving one last lesson with Gorgon. This meeting is dismissed!" With that he pivoted around and swept out of the room.

The next day was a flurry of activity with rushed packing and scurrying around to find last minute things for the journey. The crowd had caught wind of the departure and gathered around watching all the activity.

It was on the second day after the meeting, the day before he was about to leave that Omni had his last session of training with Gorgon. They did a quick overview of all the weapons and practicing using them and of different combat moves. Then for the last time they did a practice duel.

Armed with a sword each and a long dagger sheathed, they circled around each other, evaluating each other with quick darting eyes. Gorgon feinted a rush and Omni whirled to the side, then the battle commenced. Whirling and ducking they swung their swords. With clashes from strikes and blocks they each tested each other's speed, agility and strength. Omni struck at Gorgon with speed and blocked, parried and dodged with agility as Gorgon swung and parried using strength.

Omni slashed horizontally at Gorgon's torso before pulling back from impact with Gorgon's blade and dealt a nasty uppercut. However to every blow that Omni gave, Gorgon's own blade was there to stop it. Matching each other blow for blow they weaved and whirled and twisted in their duel. Their sweating bodies moving in a dangerous dance.

Gorgon slashed but then swerved his sword into a backhand that Omni just avoided. Then Omni whipped out his long dagger and threw himself at Gorgon slashing with both blades as Gorgon fended him off until able to get his dagger out. They both retreated with a blade in each hand and panting. Unlike their first battle in the Test, Omni was now stronger, quicker and knew advanced techniques as well as a larger endurance.

They then lunged back into battle, grunting and gasping they sweated bucket loads as they fought. They fought until, for the first time ever, Gorgon in his exhaustion faltered giving Omni the upper hand. With a final snort of exertion Omni struck Gorgon's sword aside and used his own blade to twist Gorgon's sword out of his grip. The sword clattered to the ground and dodging the flailing dagger Omni rushed chest to chest with Gorgon and with all his strength wrestled the dagger out of Gorgon's grip, before shoving him to the ground. Panting with fatigue, Omni pointed his sword at Gorgon's chest before collapsing himself.

"Well done Omni, you have defeated me and are now ready for your journey."

Helping each other to their feet they shook hands. Gorgon then went to the side and came back holding a bundle.

"Now that you have completed your training you must have proper weapons, I now present your new bow"

He removed an elegant long bow from the folds of the cloth along with a quiver full of thirty two arrows.

"It is one of the most excellent hand-crafted bows to date and the arrows are custom made with a personal cresting for you and several types of tips. They will shoot far and straight, true to your target. Now I also present your new dagger, it is 15 inches and is unbreakable; it is sharpened so thin that it is very dangerous, the handle is durable and with an inlaid golden Citrine." Gorgon took out the dagger, belt and sheath.

"You have the Staff of light so the last thing I give you is a holster to keep it on your back and a golden cloak of camouflage as well as light but tough under-armour for your body to go underneath your tunic."

Gorgon then put the holster on Omni and took the cloth everything was wrapped in and tied it around his neck, handing the under armour to Omni. "Now go in peace and may the Protector be with you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Departure**

The next day there was a cold wind that swept against the travelers as they trekked in the early morning sunlight. With the dew on the grass as they walked in silence tense and alert. They walked side by side in a line of three, with their hoses trailing behind them, heading onwards to the unknown.

Omni was in the centre between Talon and Eva. He shivered as the icy wind cut through his cloak and bit with a frosty vengeance into his skin. His eyes scanning and with a brink step beside his companion he oozed calmness, but beneath that front he was really terrified. Afraid of the unknown, of the upcoming dangers that lay ahead. Afraid of the consequences if he should fail. He found himself wishing he was back home in his bed, waking up to the smell of a warm breakfast and without a care in the world. This unfortunately was not to be, he must follow the life prophesied for him. He thought back to the chaos of the day before, the flurry of activity after his fight with Gorgon to finish making preparations. Finally he thought of the goodbyes he had to make that night before heading to bed early. How he had to remain strong and not look how he felt, miserable. Then waking up that morning before the sun itself rose and scurrying out of the city, without so much of a hint that they were leaving and without so much as a backward glance.

Oh how Omni missed them. He hitched his pack up further on his back. They each had brought only necessities, some food that wouldn't last long, some flint, a blanket, a healing kit and some personal belongings.

Omni marched on beside his companions in silence. After a while once they had left the city far in the distance, they mounted up on their horses. Then, leading their horses into a canter they headed east. For the rest of the day they rode with occasional breaks for their horses in which they would dismount and walk on foot. They rode on into the next day and continued on without stopping for sleep for several days. They wanted to get as much distance as possible. So they would take turns sleeping on the saddle. While the other led the horses.

Then as the sun set on the fourth day and its rays turned from gold to red and orange, they halted at a copse of trees and set up camp. Eva and Omni worked together to gather twigs, braches and logs. Once the fuel for the fire was ready, Omni lit the fire with his hunting knife and the flint. Talon meanwhile took out the last of the packed food and started preparing the meal. With the help of Eva he cut slices of bread and slabs of cheese and cooked a hunk of deer meat over the fire. They ate in silence and then hurriedly cleaned up before going to sleep, lying on their backs in a circle around the fire with a blanket each over them. They fell asleep gazing up at the stars.

Omni jumped awake. It was dark. Sitting up he peered into the darkness, listening. He heard a low and eerie howl in the distance. A whisper from the wind blew out the remainder of the fire and the darkness smothered the coals, as they winked out one by one. Blackness ensued. The howl came again, closer, but this time it sounded more like a wail. Fumbling beside his blanket Omni clutched at his dagger, silently standing up, he then crouched. He unsheathed his dagger and held it at the ready. A panting came out from the darkness. Willing himself silent and asking the protector for courage and to help him, he raised his dagger and…

The citrine on the hilt of his dagger came alive; issuing a golden glow that pierced the darkness and revealed a colossal doglike beast with six legs, black in appearance and snarling it glared at him with glowing red eyes. Pawing the ground it snorted and wisps of red steam curled out of it and enveloped the air around the campsite. Choking and screaming with terror Omni stumbled backwards and fell on his back.

The Thing attacked. The beast shot forwards while Omni was still paralyzed and brought down a piercing claw, Omni frozen barely got out of the way before the claw sliced the ground where he once was.

Running Omni looked at his dagger and willed with all his might for the Protector to do something. The light in the dagger started to pulse and tendrils of golden light crept up from the gem and swirled around the blade. With nowhere to go, Omni screwed up his courage and turned to face the beast. Suddenly he saw Talon jump up from where he was sleeping with his sword in his hand, twirling it he charged at the beast. The beast leapt into the air and whacked Talon aside with its tail. Landing on its six legs it blew out a cloud of pink that knocked Talon unconscious.

Turning back to Omni it crept forward. Omni crouched into a defensive position, keeping the dagger between him and the beast. As the creature got closer the light from the gemstone got brighter and the Thing stopped, wincing in pain as it looked into the light. Feeling reassured Omni then willed the light brighter and it obliged. As the beast was distracted, Eva had been creeping up behind it with her spear, as the light got brighter she rushed up and struck the spear into the beasts flank.

Rearing up with a roar the Beast dislodged the spear. With a hiss the wound closed and the beast turned on Eva.

Omni then attacked; with a war cry he launched himself at the beast, a flash of gold created a bubble of light around the campsite. The beast roaring in pain from the bubble of light, had no chance to defend itself before Omni leaped onto the back of the beast and plunged the shining dagger into the back of its neck, with a curdling scream the beast exploded with light from the inside out before disintegrating into a pile of ash.

Omni drained and shaking looked around the camp, Talon was still unconscious but Eva was still conscious but with a gash down her side. The wound bubbled and smoke came out of it as she cried out in pain. Hurriedly Omni got his ointment made from the Arola plant, which had healing powers and smeared some on. Then with his hand on her cut he asked the Protector to clean her of the darkness and to heal her. Light transferred from his hand and into her wound, dispelling the darkness and speeding up the healing process a little. Then with a gasp of fatigue, Omni slumped unconscious beside her as she blacked out from the pain.

2 | Page


End file.
